Muerto en vida --viñeta--
by RosieAdictaaTusBesos
Summary: Pensamientos de un alma que ha perdido la razón de vivir... Forma de ver las cosas de George semanas después de la muerte de Fred.


Hola a todos! Vengo con un one-shot cortito sobre los sentimientos de George tras la muerte de Fred… espero que so guste ;)

Diclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran J.K. Rowling

_**Muerto en vida**_

Los primeros rayos de sol entran por mi ventana, iluminando mi rojizo cabello, iluminando su mismo cabello. Anunciando el nuevo día, pero no tiene importancia. No, porque voy a seguir en la cama. Incapaz de conciliar el sueño, incapaz de pensar en nada. La nada, la más cruel de las indiferencias me absorbe como si de un torbellino se tratara…

El hechizo despertador suena, y ni siquiera me molesto en apagarlo. Se que si en otra época hubiera podido ver por el agujela ranura de la cerradura de mi dormitorio en lo que me he convertido, me habría despreciado a mí mismo. Por mi debilidad, por mi flaqueza.

Y ya casi es la hora, me lo se de memoria. Espero con los ojos cerrados, notando mis párpados enrojecidos por la incidencia del sol sobre ellos... espero a que pase lo que tiene que pasar, lo de todos los días. Espero espero y espero, todo se ha convertido en esperar, en dejar que otros vivan por mí la vida que yo ya no puedo vivir.

Ella otra vez. Sus tímidos e inseguros pasos anuncian su llegada. El ritual de todos los días…

Al principio no lograba comprender por qué lo hacía. Por qué entraba todas las mañanas en mi dormitorio, en el de él también, y me observaba desde la puerta…

Los primeros días, las primeras semanas me hablaba. Pero tras nunca recibir respuesta, ya sólo me observaba. Durante un tiempo. Y lloraba en silencio, desde la puerta. Sabía que con el paso del tiempo, su única pretensión era comprobar si todavía vivía… si todavía respiraba. O quizá solo pretendía atormentarse más y más y más, observando su recuerdo, su viva imagen. Tras una temporada, nunca supe cuanto, pues mi noción del tiempo se había atrofiado, como el resto de las cosas de mi vida, se marchaba. Sin decir nada. Tras haber comprobado que seguía vivo, cuando lo que probablemente no imaginaba mi madre, era que estaba muerto en vida. Me mataba hacerle tanto daño… dejar que sufriera de esa forma. Pero desde aquella noche, desde que lo perdí a él, también me había perdido a mí. Y ella lo sabía. Yo me fui con él.

No sólo había perdido las ganas de vivir. Las fuerzas de luchar. Mi alma había salido de mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que lo hizo la suya.

Como si hubiera recibido el beso de un dementor.

¿Y para qué iba a molestarme en levantarme? ¿para qué en seguir con mi vida? ¿para qué engañarme a mí mismo?

No me arriesgaría a pasar por delante de un espejo y ver SU imagen reflejada.

No me arriesgaría a sentarme con mi familia y sentir su rechazo. No me arriesgaría a escuchar sus nerviosos susurros hacia mi persona. A notar cómo sus insistentes miradas de reproche se clavan en mi cogote, por no haberlo salvado, por no haberme marchado yo en su lugar... a sentir cómo hablan de mí a mis espaldas.

Muchas veces he pensado que preferiría haber muerto yo… pero luego me digo a mí mismo que jamás desearía que mi hermano pasara por esto.

Me doy la vuelta, y una lágrima baja por mi mejilla. Una lágrima seca, sin vida, pues solo es cuestión de tiempo que mi madre entré a mi cuarto una mañana, como el resto de mañanas, y vea con alivio que ya no estoy muerto en vida, que lo estoy de verdad, que finalmente, me he reunido con él…

No, claro que no, no bajaré. Prefiero seguir muerto en vida, prefiero no tener que sentir nuevamente el dolor de todos ellos, que sienten que ha muerto el hermano equivocado, y esperar. Esperar hasta que por fin, llegue el fin. Y me reúna con él. Me reúna con Freddie. Y deje de estar solo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un one-shot muy trsite y cortito... estaba algo triste hoy... me puse a pensar en el dolor de George por haber perdido a Fred, y bueno, esto fue lo que salió :) Ni qué decir tiene que finalmente George, con la ayuda de su familia consigue superar todo eso. Y que su familia no lo rechaza, ni piensa todo eso, al contrario, intenta ayudarlo... pero George está tan sumido en su dolor que no se da cuenta. Espero que os guste...<strong>_

_**Reviewsss! :) os quiero, ¡FELÍZ AÑO!**_


End file.
